Please Love Me
by OfStrangeShadows
Summary: "Hey, Arthur," Alfred began, pulling Arthur into his broad chest. Arthur forgot how to breathe as the man gently put his lips to his ear. "What do you think of me?" Oneshot. Second lemon ever. USUK. Please review.


His legs were stretching, feet touching the cool wood of the headboard. Arms reaching upward, his fingers touched the warm skin of someone standing over him. He pressed his palm against the person. The skin beneath his hand moved and Arthur could feel their lips underneath his palm. Opening his eyes, that dazzling smile of Alfred's met his vision and his breath caught in his throat.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty."

Arthur shut his eyes once more, hoping, praying, that it wasn't a dream. Alfred never spoke to him with such sincerity, such love. It made his heart clench.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep." Opening his eyes once more, Arthur watched as Alfred slowly climbed over him to rest on the bed with him. It was a small bed and Arthur could feel every move Alfred made as he adjusted himself. It was silent for a moment as Arthur stared at the ceiling, pretending that the American next to him wasn't making his heart run.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred began, turning onto his side and wrapping a jacket clad arm around England's waist, pulling him into the broad chest of the American. Arthur forgot how to breathe as the man gently put his lips to his ear. "What do you think of me?"

_I love you so much, you insufferable git, _Arthur desperately wanted to say, but how could he? How could Alfred reciprocate his love if he has only seen him as his former caretaker for so long? It was a hopeless cause and England knew it.

"I- America-"

"Arthur, please tell me the truth."

The island nation turned his head, trying to hide the tears that began to stream down his face. He couldn't. He couldn't tell him how he felt. It would ruin everything. They had only just begun to speak again, after decades of cold shoulders and horrible looks. He couldn't risk that.

"I-I can't." He forced from his lips, the words sounding out of place in the air. He felt the American's arms around him loosen and shoved the pleas for Alfred to love him down his throat.

"You can't?"

Arthur spun his body around, his chest now touching the American's, and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. Burying his face into the younger nation's shoulder, a sob released itself from his lips. His tears dripped onto the superpower's exposed skin and his bomber jacket, dampening them.

"I-I can't you bloody twat! It would r-ruin everything!"

"Ar-Arthur?"

"I could never tell you how much I love you! You will only push me away." Arthur pushed himself upward, his nose touching the tanned man's. "Alfred will only push me away," He whispered, shutting his eyes and continuing. "Alfred will leave Arthur alone in the rain again."

He was cracking. Ignoring his own confession, Arthur tried to get out of the American's grip only to realize that the man was not letting him go. He kept his eyes shut; only opening them when he felt a pair of lips slowly press against his. Alfred pulled away; opening his eyes slowly, a soft smile on his lips. A hand came up and cupped his cheek, a thumb beginning to wipe away the tears that still remained.

"And what would make Arthur think that Alfred doesn't love him?"

Arthur blinked, "You love me?"

Alfred sighed, still smiling, "Of course I do."

"Does that mean we can kiss once more?" Arthur ducked his head, willing the blush that had formed away. He could hear Alfred chuckle and felt the American grasp his chin gently, pulling his head upward. Their lips met once more, and the Briton knew that they were puzzle pieces meant to be together. Alfred's tongue, slowly, almost lazily, rubbed against Arthur's lower lip, causing the man to shiver as he allowed their velvet muscles to meet. They danced with each other and the slightly shorter nation could feel Alfred's hands begin to explore the skin of his back as he pushed the shirt up slowly.

The shirt slipped over his head, hands coming down and linking with his. Alfred's lips left his and he moved backward, opening his eyes to look at the smaller man.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Arthur?" He breathed, moving forward to brush their noses together. Gently pressing a kiss to England's forehead, America continued. "I can always wait."

Arthur nodded mutely, wrapping his arms around Alfred's. The other nation smiled and began to pepper kisses on his face, then pressed his lips against the others. Their mouths moved against each other, and when their tongues began to make love again, they could taste each others unspoken words. Alfred's hands slowly traced over Arthur's ribs, moving upward until it rested over his heart. Breaking the kiss, his mouth moved downward, tasting Arthur's neck, marking the porcelain with a light purple mark.

Arthur's breathless gasps and moans began to increase as the American made his way down the expanse of skin available to him. He stopped to gently play with a perk, pink nub, sucking and nipping it.

"A-Ah-" Arthur's hands found Alfred's sandy hair and his fingers tucked into the soft locks. "A-Alfred."

The American stopped his ministrations to look up at the older country, his blue eyes staring straight into Arthur's own green ones. He smiled and moved upward again, kissing Arthur's pink lips.

"God, you are so beautiful."

Arthur hardly felt that way about himself, but was not able to say so because the American went back to playing with his chest. Any sound that escaped couldn't form into words, only moans and gasps. Alfred, deciding that both nubs had gotten enough attention, continued on his adventure, peppering kisses along Arthur's abdomen and around his belly-button. He could hear the Britons breathing increase, his body incredibly responsive although America hadn't even touched him where he desperately wanted him to.

Once his lips met the tops of England's pants, America looked up once more.

"You're sure?"

Arthur nodded, his hand over his mouth. Alfred smiled softly, bringing one of his hands up to take away the one that was covering England's mouth.

"Don't. I want to hear you." Alfred began to remove Arthur's pants, unbuttoning them and slowly sliding them down his leg. He smiled at the sight of Arthur's Union Jack boxers, but did not comment. The tent in them distracted him from doing so. Pulling them down and over his knees, Alfred kept England from saying anything by pressing a gentle kiss to the head of his cock. The older country's intake of breath was music to his ears.

"A-Alfred, you don't have to-"

"I want to. Please let me." Pressing another kiss to the head, Alfred gently lapped his tongue against it, finding the taste not too bad. He gently eased it into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the shaft and humming as he went down.

"O-Oh, A-Ah-Alfred-" Whatever England had to say was stopped as moans erupted from his mouth. Alfred continued his actions, trying to get more of the delicious sounds from England's mouth. And he succeeded, Arthur dug his hands into Alfred's hair and pulled upward, forcing Alfred's mouth from his cock. Bringing his head upward, Arthur pressed his lips sloppily against America's. Breaking away, Arthur breathed, "Please make love to me."

Alfred grinned and then realized that he was still fully dressed. Grasping England's hands, he shrugged off his jacket and put his hands on his shirt. Understand what America wanted, he began to unbutton them, having a bit of trouble because his hands wouldn't stop shaking and Alfred kept kissing him and _oh _the American's hands were touching him again-

Finally, the last button came off and America shrugged off the shirt. Placing England's hands on his belt, he reached to the side, opening the drawer and digging through it. His hand touched the bottle he was searching for and pulled it out just as Arthur got his pants unzipped. Kicking them and his boxers off, he latched their lips together once again and gently nudged England's legs open. Lazily rubbing his tongue against England's, Alfred squirted a good amount of lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together, warming the gel.

Arthur hadn't realized that Alfred had gotten the lube open until he felt a finger press against his opening. Focusing on kissing his dear American, he barely registered the dull pain that came with Alfred pushing against his muscles and into him. A moment passed and Alfred began to attack his neck once again as another digit joined the first. Allowing Arthur to get used to the intrusion, Alfred waited until he began to make a scissoring movement. The body beneath him tensed and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Arthur's nose, "Relax."

The older country tried to do as the other asked, focusing on the lips touching his cheeks and forehead. Soon enough, a third finger was added and then all three digits were removed. Rubbing lube onto his engorged penis, Alfred shivered at the feeling of the gel and aligned himself with Arthur.

"Are you ready?" He asked, giving Arthur a quick kiss. The British nation nodded and smiled, "Yes."

Alfred took in a breath and readied himself for the pained noise that the other was going to make. Pressing his lips against Arthur's, he swiftly pushed himself halfway in, swallowing Arthur's moan of pain. Waiting for Arthur to adjust, Alfred reached down and stroked the others wilting erection, bringing it back to life in seconds.

With a nod from Arthur, Alfred pulled out and pushed back in, creating a slow rhythm. Arthur's mewls of pleasure encouraged him to get faster. Gently increasing his rhythm, Alfred thrust in and out of the older nation, going deeper and deeper each time. The other country's cries began to become louder and when Alfred hit something inside of him, he practically screamed. Pausing for a moment, Alfred looked down at the other nation. His face was contorted in complete pleasure and when Alfred thrust back in and hit that spot, he watched as the others mouth opened ad the moans released themselves.

He kept going at that pace, hitting Arthur's prostrate dead on until the island nation released, calling Alfred's name, white taking over his vision. His muscles clamped around America who released his seed after a few more thrusts.

* * *

The light was streaming in through the windows when Arthur slowly cracked open an eye. Turning his head, his eyes met with azure ones.

"I love you, Iggy."

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around America's neck.

"I love you too, Alfred."

* * *

**A/N: OTL I feel like I failed you guys. Second lemon ever, so be nice? SORRY FOR THE OOC-ness! Please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes, it's incredibly late right now. :) I super hate the beginning of this, but I do not know how to fix it. D: I've really been in a oneshot mood. So, the next chapter of Eternal Summer Skin should be coming. I just got out of writer's block, so yeah. XD**

**Ugh…I'm so sorry you guys. I'll never do lemons ever again. OTL**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**** I'd really appreciate it because then I'll know what you guys thought about the lemon!**


End file.
